


Trading Yesterday

by kealin



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: tales_100, Gen, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kealin/pseuds/kealin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could always have a new dress made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> For the theme: wintry.

She tried not to let the little differences in his behavior bother her. The way he favored his left hand over his right or the way he hated spending time with her. He was still Luke; however she couldn’t stop the tears. It was a new dress and now it was ruined.

"I got you, Natalia!" Luke's laughter came to her ears and it was such a foreign sound that Natalia found her tears drying as she looked back dumbly at him. 

He was Luke yet he wasn’t and her heart couldn’t decide if it wanted to break or burst.


End file.
